Home
by Chaina
Summary: They do exist. JainaJag


**Title: ** Home  
**Fandom: ** Star Wars  
**Characters: ** Jaina Solo, Jagged Fel  
**Timeline:** Sometime in the future  
**Word Count: ** 731

**Disclaimer: ** Jaina Solo, Jagged Fel, and the rest of the SW galaxy do not belong to me. They belong to Lucas, Del Rey, respected authors, etc.

**Summary:** They do exist.

**Author's Notes:** The idea of a shrimp farm on Csilla is borrowed from Milliways Bar. Just couldn't resist.

Another leaf coasted in the autumn breeze, floating past the Jedi knight and her resting place. Using the Force, she gave it a small nudge, pulling it closer to her for all of a split second before it spiraled out further by the field. A small smile flickered on her face as she watched it drift to the ground, unaware of the laughing children surrounding it.

Jaina rested her head back against the stone wall, a small sigh escaping her lips as she continued to watch the young trainees continue their game of skorch. Her knees were bent, tucked as close to her chest as she could get them considering her ever protruding belly of the last eight months. The shade provided by the building was a cool shelter from the Ossus sun, ever warm even in the fall chill, and one she had no inclination of moving from anytime soon.

A firm grasp of her shoulder would have startled Jaina, if she had not sensed the familiar presence approach from meters away. After all these years together, it had only gotten easier to tell whenever her husband was nearby. Jaina craned her head upward, the corners of her lips crinkling into a broad smile as she looked up into Jag's eyes.

He knelt down, taking a seat beside her on the stone surface. Jag wrapped an arm around her small form, and she leaned her head against him in instinct.

"When did you get here?" she asked, unable to hide the pleasure at his arrival from her voice. "I thought Aristocra Formbi wanted patrol-"

He pressed a finger to her lips, shushing her and allowing the sounds and voices of the young knights-in-training and their round of scorch fill the clearing again.

"Told him I had more pressing issues. The Aristocra's a family man too." Jag chuckled, a barely audible sound, and a faint teasing grin appeared on his normally grim features.

Jaina frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "I could've gone too, you know."

The look in his eyes was loving but stern. "Border patrols are not a place someone in your condition should be. Sword of the Jedi or not."

As Jag realized a moment later, they were the wrong words to say.

"This is i your /i fault," she snapped angrily, now glaring at the dark haired man. "Three was enough."

"We had agreed on five."

"Only because you wanted seven." Jaina snorted in an unladylike manner, causing Jag to laugh softly once more. She broke the lock her eyes had previously held with his, and glowered at another fluttering leaf.

Jag shook his head and cupped her cheek, caressing it soothingly with his thumb. He didn't remove his hand when she flinched at the action in anger. After the two previous pregnancies – the twins and Anni – he knew enough to expect this type of behavior from her.

"You remember the reason for that, don't you, Jaina?"

She snorted again, giving the leaf a good hard shove with her mind, an act Jaina so dearly wanted to do to her husband. "A shrimp farm. Which you know as well as I do don't exist, lover boy."

He feigned hurt. "Now, don't you think you're being unreasonable? Of course they exist. I would never lie to you."

He pulled his hand away from her cheek to dig into his flightsuit pocket. The action was enough to get Jaina to face him again, eyes searching him in curiosity. He ignored the questioning glance, focusing on the task at hand.

"I got you something," he whispered, dropping a light kiss on her forehead as he pulled a datachip out. He nodded towards her nearby datapad. "Do you think you could-"

No sooner had the words left his mouth than the datapad began to hover, landing in Jaina's hands a moment later. She looked up at him expectedly. "Well?"

"Patience," he chided gently, taking the device away from her. He slipped the chip in and activated the screen, then handed it back to her. "Look."

Jaina studied the screen for a moment, lips pursed in a narrow line as she read. She blinked and looked back up at him. "Jag, it's a deed." She paused, frowning again in disbelief. "To a Csillan shrimp farm?"

Jag smiled warmly at her, and squeezed her gently. "It's better than that. It's a home. Our home."

-fin-


End file.
